


The Time Damian was Deaged and Decided Hal was the Best

by Finale



Series: Favoritism [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is Not Amused by things, Gen, Hal is though, M/M, deaged!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Damian is 18 months old, Bruce is getting irritable, and Hal is apparently a baby's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Damian was Deaged and Decided Hal was the Best

Crying babies aren’t something Hal is normally in favor of. Okay, even right now crying babies aren’t something he’s in favor of. But accidentally fucking with Bruce due to a crying baby is kinda hilarious. Especially since Hal can tell Bruce is getting steadily more and more pissed over the fact the baby keeps crying whenever Bruce tries to take the baby from him.

All the more satisfying since the baby is Damian. 

Damian had managed to get deaged. The spell had turned him into an 18 month old, and had somehow turned his Robin suit into what seemed to be a tiny Robin outfit, which is adorable. Rather than toddle over to his father, or siblings, Damian had decided to latch onto him, for reasons Hal still isn’t sure of, but every time someone tried to take Damian from him, the kid freaked out. 

Right now the toddler is sniffling against his neck, slowly calming down after Bruce’s most recent effort to take Damian. He would let his siblings coo over him, and give him kisses on the cheek and head, but if they attempted to take Damian out of his arms, the kid would screech ‘No! Bad!’ and whack them. Bruce he wasn’t even allowing to get close, though Hal suspects that’s due to the Batsuit being a bit intimidating for a toddler. 

“So Master Jordan is officially Damian’s favorite person,” Alfred says, taking photos of the situation. They had none of Damian as a baby, so this is their opportunity to at least get something. “I believe it’s cute.”

“No it’s not Alfred,” Bruce growls, glaring through his cowl at Hal. 

“Yes it is,” Hal retorts. “Damian realized which one of us the real awesome one.”

“I regret marrying you.”

“No you don’t.” 

“Shut up Hal.”

“You can’t tell me to shut up Bruce, I’m your husband!”

“Oh yes I can, especially when you’re being a dick.”

“No, Dick is over there,” Hal smirks, gently rubbing Damian’s back. He’d felt a tiny, almost kittenish yawn against his neck and knows the 18 month old is nodding off. 

“Hal…” Bruce growls again. 

“Shush and stop being mean, Damian’s asleep,” Hal says, feeling the slower breathing pattern and listening to the tiny snuffling noises the toddler was making. “You’re just jealous that I’m Damian’s favorite and the only one who gets to hold him while he’s adorable like this.”

“I hate you.” 

“That’s not what you said this morning~!” Hal grins, taking over the chair in front of the computer. “Now, serious, shush, because he’s asleep.”

“Fine,” Bruce grumbles, almost pouting, which is just a wrong look when he’s still in his suit. “I still want to hold him.”

“Well, he doesn’t want you to hold him, and I care more about what he wants right now than you,” Hal says, voice low. “So if he doesn’t want to be held, or he wants nap time while I’m holding him, he gets it. Now, let it go Bruce.”

“Fine,” he repeats with a sigh. “Fine.”


End file.
